When Ash met Brock And Misty
by omgiheartalex
Summary: Ash is just begining his journy. What will happen? Read and find out.


**When Ash met **

**§Brock and Misty§ **

This is my second story. I hope u like it. It is a romance 

Story so, I hope u like it. Well here goes. This also has no team rocket in it, so you don't have to worry about them. My other story is Ice Love. Check it out please.

………………………………………………………………………

We meet Ash as he is just leaving his house in Pallet Town so he can start his journey as a pokémon master and trainer. He has already seen Prof. Oak and gotten his first starter pokémon, a Pikachu. He loves it to DEATH. "Pika Pik", said his Pikachu.

"Yes Pikachu, we are starting our journey", Ash told his Pikachu, as he laughed heartily. "Well lets get going Pikachu". Ash and his Pikachu got going on their journey. They went through the Viridian Forest. Ash caught some new bug pokémon, like weedle and caterpie, and kakuna. He logged them into his new poké dex the professor gave him. He left the Viridian Forest, and came out in Pewter City. He headed strait for the gym, where he would start his legacy. He learned from other people in the city, that the gym leaders name was Brock. He hoped that he could beat Brock. He had 4 pokémon, but he learned that he would only need 3. He soon got to the gym. He saw a gym that looked peculiar. On the inside, the walls were coved in rock, the floor was coved in rock, the seat Brock was sitting in, was rock. "Hel-l-l-l-l-o, I'm Ash", Ash said, stammering. "Pika pik pik", said Pikachu. "H-h-h-h-h-e-e says Hi", Ash translated to Brock. "And I'm Brock, nice to meet u Ash", said Brock. "Uh, um, yes", said Ash, nervous. "Have u come to challenge me?", asked Brock. "Uh…", started Ash. Then he said confidently, "Yea, I have Brock, lets go!", said Ash. "Ok, 3 pokémon match. Are u ready, GEODUDE, GOOO", said Brock, bringing out his pokémon. "Ok, WEEDLE, I CHOOSE YOU!", said Ash. Ash had chosen his saying to say when he battled. "Geodude, seismic toss" commanded Brock. "Weedle, poison sting!", yelled Ash. The poison sting practically killed the Geodude, but it just fainted. Ash threw his fist up in the air for victory. "Geodude, return", said Brock. "Your very good. Now, AERODACTYL, GO". "Thanks, CATERPIE, I CHOOSE YOU!", said Ash. "Caterpie, Tackle attack". "Aerodactyl, wing attack", said Brock. The wing attack just fainted Ash's Caterpie in one hit. "Oh, return caterpie", said Ash. "Aerodactyl, return", said Brock.

"ONIX, GO". "Pikachu, do your best, I choose you!", said Ash to his Pikachu. "Pikachu, thunderbolt, hit him hard". "Pika Pik", said Pikachu, nodding his head in understandment. "Pik-A-CHU!", said Pikachu as out came a great bolt of lightning out of Pikachu's red cheek sacks. It knocked the Onix flat on its back. "YES, great job Pikachu", Ash praised his pokémon. "You are very good", admitted Brock. "Thanks", said Ash. "Well, guess I better be going". "Uh, Ash wait", said Brock as Ash was leaving." Would you mind me accompanying you on your journey, I would very much like to", said Brock. "Uh", said Ash thoughtfully. " I guess that wouldn't be so bad, yea, you can". "Great, where are you going next?", said Brock. "The gym in Cerulean City", answered Ash. "OK, lets go", said Brock. So Ash and Brock traveled to Cerulean City. When they got there, they headed strait for the gym. Ash and Brock went in. Ash went up to the gym leader. "Hi, I'm Ash!", Ash told the gym leader. "Hi, I'm Misty, my friends call me the tomboyish mermaid. I'm this gym's leader. Have you come to challenge me?", said Misty. "Yes I have", replied Ash. " And I think mermaid fits you just perfectly", Ash blushed as he said it.

"Thanks, lets battle, I use only water pokémon, so get your swim trunks on and step into my water arena!", said Misty. Misty was in a huge pool or water. On her side was just water. On his side was a platform for non-water pokémon to stand on. Ash took off his shirt and jumped into the water where he was to stand. "Staryu, go", said Misty, who liked Ash, especially with his shirt off. "Bayleef, I CHOOSE YOU!", Ash said. "Staryu, use water gun", said Misty.

"Bayleef, tackle attack", said Ash. Ash's Bayleef made Staryu faint before it got a chance. "Staryu return", said Misty. "Starmie, GO!". "Bayleef, return. Chancy, I CHOOSE YOU!", Ash said.

"Chancy, Doubleslap!". "Starmie, Waterpulse", said Misty. Starmie's Waterpulse made Chancy faint. "Oh, Chancy, return", said Ash. "Your doing good, Ash", said Misty, looking strait into the eyes of what she thought was a very cute guy. " Horsea, GO".

"Pikachu, I CHOOSE YOU!", said Ash. All this time, Brock had been watching from the side, he knew a lot about girls, and he knew that Misty liked Ash, and Ash like Misty the moment he saw her. He listened to the battle… "Horsea, Bubble" "Pikachu, thunderbolt". He watched as Pikachu delivered a great big thunderbolt and sent Horsea flying into Misty's hands. "Wow", thought Brock, "He has potential". "Your really good", Misty said.

"Thanks so are you", said Ash, blushing, again. "You've won the CascadeBadge", Misty said, "And my heart", she winked as she said it and walked away to get the badge for him. "I think someone like you" said Brock coming up behind Ash. Ash turned around. "You think so?" he said, turning around. "Definitely" Brock said. "She is showing all signs of it, and I would know". "Oh" said Ash, glad that someone knew they were a sure match. "Here's your badge, Ash" Misty said the word 'Ash' like he was a prince. "Uh, Misty?" said Ash. "Yes?" she said. "Would you like to join us on our journey?" Ash asked her. Misty looked into Ash's eyes. Then, she kissed him. Ash was so surprised he just stood there. Then, realizing what was going on, he kissed her too. Even Brock looked surprised. When she stopped kissing him she said, "I would love to come with you". So they all went together on journeys everywhere.

When they got to Fuchsia City, this is what happened. "Misty?" said Ash, when it was quiet and they were all alone. "Yes?" said Misty looking at Ash. Ash got down on one knee and said. "Misty, Will you marry me?". Misty gasped. "Yes, I will" she said, tears of joy streaming down her happy face. Ash jumped up and they stood there kissing each other. Brock came over, and wondered what was going on. "Um, Misty, Ash, what's going on?". Misty stopped kissing Ash long enough to say, "He proposed to me, see this gorgeous ring he gave me!". She stuck out her hand for Brock to see the ring and went back to kissing Ash. "Wow, that's a nice rock you gave her Ash, Ash, Ash?". When Brock looked at Ash and Misty, they were gone. "Wonder where they went" said Brock, though he knew. He went with them and found them planning the wedding over lunch. "May I join you 2 love birds?" he asked them. "Sure", said Misty and Ash, who were holding hands. After they were done eating, Ash stood up and stretched. "Well I'm tired, lets go to bed" he glanced at Misty through the corner of his eye. "Uh, yea, bed" Misty said, glancing at Ash. Brock knew. He was sure he knew. "Ok good-night" was all he said. Ash and Misty checked into a hotel. Brock followed and checked into a different room.

………………………………………………………………………

To be continued

Well, is it ok? Please review it. If you have questions, send a message to me, ashlover2. Hope you like it. Next I will have the wedding, ok? Ok. ☺


End file.
